A haunted Seto
by Yuu-tomo-Ame
Summary: seto gets drunk and dresses up as....well u'll see!!^^


Ame: woo!! Here is a little something for the world to do while they eat buttered popcorn!!^^ Yuu: how come I never have any stories from me on here?? Ame: 'cause u keep forgetting the password^^ Yuu: ;_; *sob* Ame: * feels bad * awwwwwwwwwww ;_; *pats back* its ok, I will help u remember the pass!! Yuu: *happy * okie dokie^^ Ame: well, here we go!!  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own yu-gi-oh or Card Captor Sakura or Hyatt hotel ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So, Mizuki(see my fic, the golden bell, to know about our yu-gi-oh characters), Teai, Tomoyo, and Chocolla are all at a fancy hotel called Hyatt hotel. Syaoran is there and he brought Seto along for the ride (they are friends for unknown reasons) and seto is currently wigging out.  
  
Syaoran: dude (why would he say that??) whats with you??  
  
Seto: EHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEE *giggles*  
  
Mizuki: 0_0  
  
Tomoyo: why don't we go to our rooms??^^  
  
Syoaran: Yea, I'll escort seto to the rv outside. He can wig out there.  
  
Mizuki: awwwwwwwww, ok. ;_;  
  
Teai: ISNT THIS LIKE TOTALLY COOL!!!???  
  
Chocolla: I need food...  
  
Syaoran: I will go out with him for the night. Bai girls!!  
  
Teai: LIKE,BYE!!  
  
Chocolla: I heard this hotel is haunted..  
  
Teai: EEEEP!!!!O_O *runs and hides behind mizuki*  
  
Mizuki: REALLY?? Cool  
  
Tomoyo: oh, please Chocolla, ohohoohhoohoh, theres no such thing as-  
  
All: *slap Tomoyo* yea yea.  
  
Chocolla: so, lets get to our room!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
since the elevators are broken, they take the stairs to the 10th floor(there are 17 floors) and all swear they see a skeleton with a trench coat and bowler hat. Suddenly (hehe)..  
  
Mizuki: OMG!!!*points out window at a skeleton with a trench coat and bowler hat *  
  
All: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Skeleton: HEE HEE HEE HEE hoo hoo hoo hoo waha!!!*climbs up window *  
  
All: *scream and run up the stairs *  
  
Mizuki: hey, where's Uzu?!?!?!?  
  
Tomoyo: she has the crabby flu!!^^  
  
All: look back and see that its gone *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
they go downstairs to find that their room has been replaced with a room with a giant door and lock and two other unlocked doors.  
  
All: jfdljglfkjlkgjdlksgjk;jgkjgf AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!* run around locking the doors and sigh heavily in corner * phew!!  
  
Skeleton: *climbs up window * HEE HEE HEE HEE HO HOO HOO WAHA!!  
  
All: *scream and run up the stairs *  
  
Uzu: *bursts through the wall as a green crab with her head on it * hiddie ho!!! *grabs all including Skeleton and throws him out* hee hee!!  
  
Skeleton: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!* falls into RV * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of the girls fall asleep in uzu's claws and go out to the RV in the morning  
  
Syoaran: UZU!!!!!! *sobbing * ur a crab???!!! * gives her an antidote and she turns back to herself *  
  
Uzu: HEE HEE!! *gives syoaran a bbbbbbbig hug and jumps onto his back * so did you meet the skeleton dude????  
  
Syoaran *blushing * skeleton? You mean seto??* leads all to rv to a weird looking seto in a trench coat and a skull costume next to him while he is in a drunken halfsleep *  
  
Mizuki: SETO!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Syoaran: I found this in the bathroom cupoard *shows bag of Smirnoff ice (alcohol) that is completely empty bottled(there was 20 bottles ^^;;;;;)* he must have been getting drunk on the way here.-_-;;;;  
  
Mizuki: *sobbing * I'm sorry seto!!!  
  
Seto: *hiccuping* I'm.okay..Mizuki^^*hugs *  
  
Mizuki: *thinks * GOOD enough ^^  
  
Uzu: lets head home!! Take us away captain!!! Wahoo!!* riding syoaran's back piggy back style*  
  
Syoaran *whispers to tomoyo * Keep this from sakura and I will let you video tape everything WE*means uzu and him * do. Either that or don't keep quiet and just 'dispose of her'  
  
Tomoyo: DEAL!!*_* *starry eyed * ohohohohohohohooho!!^^  
  
Seto: *carries Mizuki amazingly not falling over to the RV *  
  
Mizuki: ^^  
  
Tomoyo: KAWAII!!!!*_* ^_^ *video taping both pairs*  
  
Uzu: weeeeeeee!!  
  
Teai: *sobs with chocolla* where are our boyfriends/parts in this story (ame: slaps both *shutup!! *)  
  
And so, they get in the RV and head back to Tokyo singing the digi charat theme song 'HAPPY SMILE HELLO' all the way there while Uzu juggles the three little bunnies putting them on people's heads. And for the first time in a while, seto kaiba laughed like he meant it. Mizuki and Uzu* she caused it with the bunnies* (one was dressed like seto^^) were the happiest people on the planet. (including syoaran with Uzu getting rid of sakura with her denseness. Uzu ISNT dense!!^^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ame: woo!!  
  
Yuu: that was soooooooooo cute and funny!!!!!  
  
Ame: that was one of my dreams you know  
  
Yuu: yea, heheh, u told me^^  
  
Ame: it was just like this expet it wasn't yu-gi-oh but me and my friends!!lol  
  
Uzu: THE GIANT CRAB,ME (XD)  
  
Ame: enjoyed making this ficcie!!!  
  
Yuu: BYE BYE!! 


End file.
